Mystery Meat
Mystery Meat :: And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Festival is there; inside your mind. Mystery Meat works at the Sausage Tunnel of Love after the crafted Porkin and Mask comes out of the Slaughterbot V. He will give quests for you to help him win the heart of his loved one, Pristine. Quests All I Ask of You :: "Scorned, grilled, and forgotten! Is that all that life can offer me? Can fate offer me no better purpose than attending this pathetic attraction?!" :: The Phantom's featureless expression appears to wane, seemingly lost in a trance of thought. :: "Love. Am I not worthy of love, same as any other festive meat? For every couple that enjoys the falsehoods of happiness this forsaken ride brings, I descend deeper and deeper into madness... :: "I have seen her, child; at the festival. She's implicitly beautiful. So pure, so kind, so well seasoned. If you care of love, my friend, aid me. Seek her out. I last saw her near the Trash Can. Perhaps she's left a clue?" The first quest is to find a clue to the whereabouts of mystery meat's mysterious love. You will find a mysterious jerky wrapper randomly in the trash can of the festival. Your Reward will be 25 Generi Tickets, 125 Fubars, and 115 experience. Stranger Than You Dreamt It Mystery Meat now wants to show his affection by presenting his love a gift. He asks you to get the supplies to make a rose for Pristine. You will need a intricately folded note which is dropped fighting zombies in hallways of Pleasanton High. A rabbit rib which is from a killer dust rabbit in the boiler room. A string of yarn which can be found in the catacombs. Your Reward is 100 Generi Tickets. Flattering Child You Shall Know Me Now, he wants you to give Pristine the "rose". Go to the front of the Sausage Festival and go to Boudin Noir, where you will find Pristine. You Rewards are 25 Generi Tickets, 115 experience and 125 Fubars. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again The Phantom wants you to find Pristine and tell her about the Phantom. Go to the front of the festival and go to the Prize Shoppe. Where you will find Pristine. You Rewards are 25 Generi Tickets, 115 experience and 140 Fubars. Past the Point of No Return The Phantom wants you to find Pristine and lure her to the Sausage Tunnel of Love. You will find Pristine at the Wiener Wagon. Tell her Stewie is waiting for her at the tunnel. You Rewards are 230 experience and 245 Fubars. Epilogue Follow Pristine to the Sausage Tunnel of Love. Once there you will witness the passionate conclusion to our sad and desperate tale. You don't have to do anything, and you'll get a bonus 150 Generi Tickets and 50 experience for witnessing the epilogue. References *The Phantom of the Opera Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Bread Basket Category:Cleanup